


A Gift

by RubenCondrai



Category: Sea of Thieves (Video Game)
Genre: Cane User Servant of the Flame, Gen, Mobility Aids, short fic, walking cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubenCondrai/pseuds/RubenCondrai
Summary: The Servant of the Flame receives a gift.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Gift

Early in the morning a galleon anchored at Reaper's Hideout with its crew already dressed for the occasion and the ship stocked up on supplies as they raised the Emissary Flag. It wasn't the first time they sailed in the name of Reaper's Bones and worked their way up the grades.

When they returned the next day all that energy was gone. The Reaper's Flag was still flying proudly in the wind, but the ship creaked dangerously at the smallest wave and their crew was one head shorter.

"She got sniped mid-air by a cannonball!" explained one of the pirates, laughing in disbelief. "And the worst thing was: the Gold Hoarders didn't even do it on purpose."

"I wish that were me, because this is gonna take forever to sell," his crewmate moaned, handing in another Captain's Chest.

"It is an impressive haul," the Servant of the Flame agreed, leaning on their sword as the pile of treasures in the tent grew. There was even two fleets worth of ghostly loot from an Order of Souls ship that, according to their story, had allianced with the Gold Hoarders during their battle.

The crew accepted their reward without much fanfare and walked back to their ship to lower the flag. Instead of immediately sailing off though, one of the pirates returned, holding a walking cane in his hand.

"I noticed that you lean on your sword a lot, and its a bit too short for you to comfortably stand," he began, holding it out for them. "and I had a spare cane, so I thought…."

It's age was showing. The floral pattern carved into the dark wood was scratched up by now, barely visible, and whatever covered the handle originally was replaced by several layers of colorful cloth.

At first they didn't react - They didn't know how to react.

The Servant of the Flame stared at him, sheathed their sword and accepted the cane. They traced their thumb along the scratches in the wood. "You're selling this?"

"No, no, I'm gifting this to you. You can touch the pattern up or cover it with paint if you'd like to. It's yours now."

The cane wasn't quite the right size, but their back already thanked them for the break from slouching and the handle laid comfortably in their hand. A warm feeling grew in their chest as they took a few testing steps.

"Thank you, pirate."


End file.
